Reindeer Kisses
by inspire-the-writer-x3
Summary: As Christmas approaches, the Troop notices various presents disappearing. Putting aside their wants for the festive season, it's up to the Troop to stop this madness in time for Christmas. But what if what you want can't be wrapped up under a tree?
1. Chapter 1: Newsflash

**Hey everyone :D  
As you can tell, this is a new story for the Troop Fanfiction. I've decided to write another story just for you Troop fans for the holiday season!  
Hopefully, this story will be done before Christmas or updated on Christmas for you guys to enjoy! So yes, it's definitely a shorter one than There You Go Again- which I have yet to finish!**

**Enjoy and please review!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: As Christmas approaches, the Troop notices various presents disappearing. Putting aside their wants for the festive season, it's up to the Troop to stop this madness in time for Christmas. But what if what you want can't be wrapped up under a tree?_

–

**Chapter 1: Newsflash**

"_My present for my mum was like, there and then it was, like gone!"_

"_One look back and I realised my new bike disappeared. My brother will be so disappointed this year,"_

"_Whoever stole my daughter's new doll house is going to pay! This practical joke or 'prank' as teens call it has gone far enough!"_

"_It seems like this holiday season, Lakewood's favourite gift currently is the art of deception. Instead of this reporter finding out the most popular present for all ages this Christmas, it's evident that this year, most of us won't even be getting a present. What is happening to all of the presents of Lakewood? Find out next time as this investigation continues. I'm Chloe Sparks reporting for The Morning Angle News; back to you Robert,"_

"_Thanks Chloe, now to sports with-"_

"Hey! Who turned the TV off? I was watching that!" exclaimed Jake as his head shot up from his reclined position.

"I did and besides," Hayley rolled her eyes, "You weren't even watching it. You were only checking out the news reporter,"

"Well Hayley, it just so happens that I _love _watching the news and the stories that The Morning Angle News reports!" Jake retorted; getting up to grab a drink from the Troop fridge.

"Yeah right," Hayley scoffed as she walked to Jake, "Tell me, what was your favourite story on this morning?"

"Uhh..." Jake stumbled, "The one where the person talks to the other...oh hi Felix!"

Hayley barely contained a laugh at Jake, as she turned around to see Felix, wobbling through the Troop elevator in the form of a round, old man. She laughed even harder as she saw Jake's face turn almost as red as Felix's Santa suit, from embarrassment to secretly admitting he had a crush on a news reporter.

"What _are_ you doing Felix?" Hayley smiled with amusement.

"I'm dressed up as Santa Clause, what does it look like I'm doing?" Felix replied with a 'isn't-it-obvious' look in his eyes.

"I think she was trying to say, why do you look like you've been wrapped up in 8 coats?" Jake chuckled as Hayley giggled.

"Actually, it's 9," Felix smiled, as he opened his top coat to show what was underneath, "And it's for the Lakewood Christmas Charity Concert on Christmas Eve. I need to get to rehearsals later,"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me- Felix, have you organised the AV club to help out with the lights and special effects for the big night?" Hayley asked as she grabbed a notebook out from her pocket.

"Of course, Hayley!" Felix laughed, "I've got Etienne on the job with the rest of the team. Other tech staff will be helping out too, like the tech stores that are donating their equipment for us to use for the big night. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to rehearsals,"

"Not yet, Felix," Mr Stockley commanded, as all 3 heads whipped around, "It seems we may have a monster problem on our hands. Did anyone else see The Morning Angle New's report on presents going missing?"

"Hayley and I did," Jake confirmed.

"Well, _I _did. Jake was too busy oogling the news reporter to know what was going on," Hayley snorted as Jake shot her a dirty look.

"Was not!" Jake fought back, shooting daggers at Hayley, who just quietly laughed along with Mr Stockley and Felix.

"Anyway, there have been incidents of presents going missing all around Lakewood. It might not be like the Ickie doll fiasco last year, but the Troop Grid has detected monster activity within the Lakewood area. It seems like this monster is out for other people's _presents_...which is actually quite peculiar. Felix, have you heard of any monster like this?" Mr Stockley queried.

"Not really," Felix wondered out loud, "It could be the Falapodaur or the Krekitinype but both those monsters absorb energy, like other people's happiness to fuel their powers. Maybe they saw this as an opportunity to be at their strongest?"

"Oh my god, this is like that comic issue of the Revenger- issue 98! A monster comes and feeds off other's misfortunes and in the end, it overtakes the world with its incredible powers! Luckily though, the Revenger comes and saves them last second, using the light sword of hope," Jake shouted; with the occasional sips from the soda in his hand.

"Now that we've established and confirmed that Jake is a geek, let's get on with this monster issue," Hayley smiled sarcastically as Felix snickered and Jake scowled, "I do _not _want it showing up at my Charity Concert- the one I've worked so hard for in these last 2 months!"

"Of course we will try Hayley but right now, we're not even sure what monster we're looking for!" Mr Stockley said reluctantly, "Ok guys, here's the plan. Felix- do some extra research on the monster database so we can actually identify what we're looking for so we can take it down. Hayley and Jake- check out the mall and look out for any suspicious or monster-related activity. I'll stay here and research if any other Troops are having the same problem. I'll also get any security footage we have available to help us further with the case. Do we have each other clear?"

"Yeah Mr Stockley," Felix, Jake and Hayley nodded as they continued on with the task set.

"I can't believe I'm missing rehearsals though! I finally get to nail my own Christmas sketch instead of doing a Christmas talk show and I can't even practice to make it the best performance of the night!" Felix complained, as he turned his computer on; ready to research.

"I know how you feel Felix," Hayley mumbled, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I would have organised this concert so much faster if we didn't have so many Troop-related missions,"

"Just because you 2 are _so _committed to the school and the community, _I _usually get stuck with cleaning the monster's business, so will you _please _stop complaining and go to the mall with me?" Jake rebuked.

"Why, Jake! Is that your idea of a date?" Hayley smirked innocently.

"As if, Hayley. I just want this mission to be over so I can go ask Lisa out on a date. She's going to be at the concert too right?"

"I guess so, as it _is _a community event," Hayley sneered; rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, can we just go?" Jake spat back.

"Mr Stockley!" Hayley screamed, "I am _not _going to the mall with Jake. He is an arrogant, selfish, egotistic jerk and-"

_I really, really, really like him. And it scares the hell out of me because I've never felt this way about anyone before. The way his brown eyes sparkle when he's happy; the smile he wears that brightens every dark day I have; the crazy antics he does when he monster hunts, all make my heart beat 3 times faster. And those lips..._

Hayley shook her head from those thoughts about Jake and looked up to meet the chocolate brown eyes she had just daydreamed about before. They looked slightly pained but she wasn't sure because his eyes were hard to read and that made him so much more irresistable and unpredictable. But she refused to like him because Jake always seemed to be taken by anything in a short skirt. Hayley frowned as she thought of this and raised an eyebrow at Jake for being so quiet.

"Oh, you're done?" Jake realised arrogantly, but then changed his expression and gave Hayley a weak smile, "How about we call it a truce and actually go to the mall to investigate?"

Hayley nodded and walked past Jake as Felix gave her a concerned look. She grinned briefly at Felix to assure she was alright and went looking for her bag in the other room.

"Dude, what was that? I thought you never gave up without a fight!" Felix remarked to Jake.

"I don't know what happened..." Jake murmured, "I never knew Hayley thought I was all those things..."

"Relax Jake, she was just pissed off that you criticised her commitments again. She takes them really seriously. That's probably why she's on cheer-leading, student council and other all those other co-curricular activities and_ still_ manages to get straight A's and stay on top of the school as a popular and friendly girl. You may not know her parents but I do. They're pretty pushy and put a lot of pressure on her to be the best and sometimes, it gets to Hayley. I guess this is why she gets annoyed at you easily- because you're everything she wants to be,"

"You're kidding me right?" Jake laughed out loud, "If it's anything, _I _want to be Hayley! Surrounded by girls all day, being popular and smart...sounds like heaven to me!"

"You don't get it Jake," Felix sighed, "And I think you'll never get it unless you hear it from her,"

"Alright Oprah," Jake mocked, as he patted Felix on the back, "But thanks for the talk. I didn't know about her parents that much...only that Hayley tried to get her mum and Ickie doll last year and we _all _remember how _that _turned out,"

"Who wouldn't remember?" Felix smiled, "Don't give up on her Jake,"

"Ok, what are you on about again?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Felix answered, "I mean, don't stop liking her Jake,"

"Liking Hayley? Me...like..._Hayley? _Ok, now it's official- you have clearly lost your mind underneath all those sweaters!" Jake exclaimed.

"Alright guys, break it up. What's Felix done now to lose his mind again?" Hayley chuckled as she walked up to Jake with her bag slung over her shoulder and a scarf around her neck.

"Nothing," the two guys blurted as Felix burst into laughter and Jake began to turn red.

"Umm...ok then, I'm going to say it's a guy thing," Hayley smiled politely; trying not to be weirded out by her 2 close friends, "Well we have a monster to capture before the Christmas Charity Concert starts and I do _not _want to drag my freeze-ray out there as part of the finale act,"

"That's fine with me," Jake laughed, "Let's get out of here,"

"Good luck guys!" Felix chirped, as he turned around and started to type furiously into his computer.

"You too Felix," Hayley grinned, "Tell Mr Stockley we said good luck to him too and to completely disregard what I said about Jake earlier. We can't help it if Jake's an idiot,"

"Will do," Felix agreed, "I'll call you later to tell you if we get anything!"

"Us too," Jake nodded, "And I am _not _an idiot!

"Yeah right," Hayley scoffed, as they entered the elevator.

_'You're right Hayley Steele,' Jake thought, 'I'm an idiot. But I'm an idiot for a different reason than you think. I'm an idiot for falling for you. And the harsh truth is that you'll never feel the same way about me,'_

If only he could muster the courage to tell those words to Hayley because frankly, it could and _would _have made all the difference in the world.

–

"Oh-h-h my-y-y g-g-g-od," Hayley shivered, "It-t-t's-s-s fr-r-reez-z-zing out-t-t h-h-here!"

"Maybe you should have worn more," Jake chuckled as he put an arm over Hayley's shoulders, "Relax Hayley, we'll be in the warm mall in just a few minutes. But just in case you get sick, do you have another coat?"

"H-h-hey! I am-m-m w-w-wear-r-ring j-j-jus-s-st as much-ch-ch as y-y-you a-r-r-re!" she retorted, "I d-d-don't h-h-hav-v-ve an-n-nyth-th-thing t-t-to w-wear-r-r. N-n-now p-p-please help-p-p m-m-me!"

Without thinking or hesitating, Jake took off his woolly coat and hung it on Hayley's shoulders, wrapping it around her body. Hayley looked up to Jake in surprise and he just shrugged.

"Take it or leave it, Hayley, it's your choice," Jake smirked.

"Thanks Jake," Hayley replied, noticing she wasn't chattering like a maniac anymore.

Hayley couldn't stop smiling to herself as she realised Jake had offered her his jacket to keep her from getting sick. The smell of the jacket had a particularly musky but warm essence, which instantly gave her goosebumps- not from the cold, but from the fact that she was actually this close to something really important to Jake.

"Are you cold Jake?" Hayley asked, as she saw Jake shiver a little.

"Nah, I'm fine," Jake whispered, "But I think a monster's around here...the street is deserted; _too _deserted, yet this is the busiest street in Lakewood. It's right by the car park for the Lakewood Mall,"

"That is true...what do you think is going on?"

"No idea but we're _going _to find-d-d out-t-t," Jake promised, as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Did you just chatter?" Hayley accused.

"N-n-no..." Jake responded, but his voice clearly gave him away.

"I think you're lying, Jake Collins," Hayley smirked, "It's ok. I know a way you'll be warm, just like me,"

Jake had never gotten nervous in his life...well until then. He gulped from anticipation as he pondered what Hayley was up to. He imagined cuddling her by a warm fire in a large leather chair at his grandparent's house with two mugs of hot chocolate and his eyes immediately widened. Since when did Jake Collins fantasize about Hayley Steele?

Hayley wrapped her arms around Jake's form and Jake, slowly, returned the warm hug from the beautiful girl standing before him. They were both lost in the moment as they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the company of each other. It seemed the attraction between them had grown from just one touch and it was an even bigger surprise that it was only a friendly hug.

Suddenly, something had crashed near the embracing pair and in the moment, they let go of each other. Jake avoided Hayley's concerned gaze as he grabbed his gun and pointed it aimlessly behind him.

"Who's there?" Jake asked strongly.

Hayley sighed, knowing their little 'moment' had just been ruined and she would have given anything to get it back. She shrugged the whole comforting hug off as it seemed to have Jake to stop chattering. Although she did feel bad about Jake being cold, it seemed like he was fine while she was probably eroding away her teeth.

"You know, Jake, you're just like a reindeer," Hayley commented.

"_Excuse _me?" Jake scoffed as he raised an eyebrow, "A reindeer? I hope you mean Rudolph as he is the most important and famous reindeer out of the reindeer clan,"

"No Jake, I mean you're useful when we're all together in a group. But without Felix and I, you're like a deer in headlights. I guess you may look all strong and shiny like Rudolph's nose when you're alone but if something was to attack you, you would've been useless like a reindeer pulling a sleigh on its own,"

"Oh and why is that?" Jake mumbled under his breath.

"Well, your shooting stance was poor; you were looking at too many directions at once, and-"

"Shh," Jake hushed, "Something or someone's near,"

"Oh puhh-lease, Jake! I'm smarter than you-"

And as if it was fate, a round image appeared from the shadows and the 2 could only gasp before reality had hit them with a big red surprise.

–

**So here's the first chapter! :D  
Please leave a review on what you think and if I should continue this idea! I just LOVE xmas!  
Writing in 3rd person is hard. I'm more of a 1st person junkie- so be nice to me please(:**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	2. Chapter 2: Santa's Secret

**Hey readers,  
I've just updated my other story, There You Go Again so go check it out if you haven't already(:  
I'm a little sad that this story hasn't become as popular as my other one but I hope it'll get better! Please review and tell me what you think! I want to know how I can improve my writing~**

**Thanks to TheTroopandGACFan, Black Thoroughbred Filly and Zeppo104 for reviewing my new story! You guys are the best and I really appreciate your comments! And thanks to minimaddi for favouriting! God bless you all!**

**So here's the 2nd chapter and I hope you like it!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: As Christmas approaches, the Troop notices various presents disappearing. Putting aside their wants for the festive season, it's up to the Troop to stop this madness in time for Christmas. But what if what you want can't be wrapped up under a tree? _

–

**Chapter 2: Santa's Secret**

"Hayley Steele, Jake Collins- I've been expecting you,"

"How do you know our names? Who are you?" Jake demanded before Hayley could speak up.

"Why, Jake, my boy, I know everyone's names," the mysterious man chuckled warmly, "And in all honesty, I'm quite shocked you don't recognise me. Come on you two; you both are very intelligent. Take a good look at me and tell me who I am,"

The man was quite plump and old; his clothes showing this about him as he was dressed in a dark grey suit and a red tie. Although he had a familiar vibe about him, the two Troop members knew they hadn't met him before. He had white scruffy hair and a matching white beard. His face was round with small but loving eyes, framed with gold coloured glasses. His red lips curled into a smile and his small nose was currently attached to a green and red handkerchief.

"Santa?" Hayley blurted.

"Why, ho ho ho," Santa grinned, "You two certainly took your time. I guess my elves were right- you are smarter than the boy,"

"Hey!" Jake interjected, "Hayley isn't smarter than me,"

"Says the boy who gets straight C's," Hayley smirked as Jake shot her a glare.

"Well at least I'm committed to one thing- the Troop," Jake sneered, "What about you? Your interests are scattered everywhere that you _always _leave Felix and I to do the hard work, like cleaning up monster goo. Get your priorities straight, woman!"

"Excuse me, Collins?" Hayley whispered, clearly in shock of the tone he had used with her, "I am extremely dedicated to the Troop, you...you reindeer! If I wasn't, tell me why in the world would I be here when it's absolutely freezing!"

"Alright you two," Santa coughed, "I think that's enough from you both. Either of you- don't say another word or I'll take you off my nice list and put you on the naughty one!"

"Oh come on," Jake scoffed, "This is clearly some sort of joke. You are _not _Santa Clause because you're not dressed like him,"

"Well, if I dressed in my normal red attire, people would treat me as another one of those Santa actors for you to get your photo taken with," Santa grinned.

"True," Jake sniffed; thinking of another flaw in his atrocious 'confession', "Well you can't be Santa because _Santa _doesn't exist,"

"Now that's the problem," Santa sighed, "There's a lot you kids don't know. Why don't we go somewhere private so no one can hear us? Plus, I think Miss Hayley over here would appreciate the warmth- she's shivering a little,"

"Who would hear us anyway?" Jake laughed in an absurd tone, "There's no one here!"

"You know..." the man squirmed as he gestured the two to lean closer, "Monsters,"

As soon as Jake and Hayley heard this, they nodded and followed the man, even though their heads were filled with doubt. Although Jake was very suspicious of this so called 'Santa', Hayley somehow trusted the guy and decided to do something that Jake always did- she decided to follow her gut. Santa brought them into a small alleyway beside a local cafe that Felix, Jake and Hayley had all gone to a few weeks back.

"So Santa, what seems to be the issue?" Hayley questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, the issue is Jake's comment back there," Santa said; folding his arms, "It is because of people like _him _that my world is in danger,"

"I know what you mean," Hayley said smugly, "He annoys me _all _the time! You should've seen us last week when Jake over here thought it was smart to blast this-"

"No Hayley," Santa chuckled, "I didn't mean his personality. I'm talking about the comment about no one believing in Santa because sadly- it's true. Since the kids of the world have started to not believe in me, my powers to race around the world in a night to deliver presents to all the good girls and boys is starting to decrease. But the worst thing about this is that some _monster _is making it worse. By stealing various presents from other people of Lakewood not only makes my job harder to replace those gifts but also puts pressure on me to come up with the perfect gift for the person as I do not have enough time to complete these all these tasks,"

"Do you have any idea what this monster looks like?" Jake asked; now clearly curious, "Because as the Tr-"

"Tracking team..." Hayley cut Jake off because she didn't want him to spill the beans on their secret, "We can track animals and other pests,"

Jake gave Hayley a 'what the hell was that?' look and Hayley just shook her head and whispered the words 'secret'. Jake rolled his eyes but she knew that he was just annoyed at himself for almost telling a stranger that claimed to be Santa Clause their secret that they hunted monsters on a daily basis.

"You can cut the lying Miss Steele and Mr Collins," the man smiled, "As much as you don't believe me, I truly am Santa Clause and I really do need your help. I know you are part of an undercover organisation known as the Troop that protects communities all over the world from dangerous creatures called monsters,"

"I...how...sorry...just..." Hayley stuttered as she struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Yeah and how can _she _be smarter than me?" Jake laughed; winking at Hayley.

"You two are too adorable," Santa grinned, "And even more blind to what you have right in front of you,"

Hayley stopped stuttering and Jake stopped laughing as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Hayley could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks so she tore her gaze away from Jake's chocolate eyes. She was worried that if she looked in them too long, she'd find herself melting away and caving into what her 'gut' was telling her to that very moment- and that was to kiss him.

Jake, on the other hand, was a little disappointed to realise Hayley look away from him. He knew that Hayley was smarter than him, more dedicated than him...and pretty much better at everything compared to him. He always thought of himself as not good enough for Hayley and 'not in her league' until that faithful day where Hayley was silently smiling to him with a shy expression on her face when Jake had questioned her on who was in his league. It sparked hope in what seemed as an impossible situation of Hayley and him getting together.

"Ho ho ho, I must continue with my story before I leave- which is very soon. They need me up in the North," Santa said, cutting the thick tension between Jake and Hayley, "I got a glance at the monster who was stealing the presents. He was a menacing-looking boy; blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I would have known who he was, usually, but he's not on my nice list. Do you have any idea who it may be?"

"Of course," Hayley scowled, "Jake, who else do we know who's a maniac, addicted to power and would love to harm others?"

"Why Hayley, none other than Gus!" Jake uncovered to Santa, "What would you like us to do, sir?"

"I believe that is up to you, my boy," Santa smiled, "But I need you to stop him from stealing any more presents. I'm losing my powers this very moment and he is not making it any better. This is just more stress for me,"

"Understood, Mr Clause," Hayley said understandingly, "We'll get on it right away,"

"Good to hear that. You two are good kids- foolish, but good kids. Can I give you a piece of advice?" Santa offered as he looked down to the two teenagers before him, "Sometimes, the greatest gifts can't be wrapped under a tree,"

"Sure Santa," Jake replied with a confused expression, "When would we use this advice? When we take Gus down?"

"Oh no, Jake," Santa smirked, "Just a little friendly warning about waking up on Christmas to find your Christmas present- nothing big,"

"Alright then," Hayley said; also a little confused, "What are you bringing us? A house?"

"Oh Hayley, so young yet so naïve," Santa answered cryptically, "Listen you two, I must be off. You will hear from me soon on Christmas day when you run down the stairs to your tree to find your present,"

"Thanks for everything, Mr Clause," Jake shouted as Santa boarded his sleigh that had just magically appeared, "You've helped a lot with this investigation!"

"I should be thanking you, my dears," Santa stated sincerely, "Now I must be off. Tell Felix and Mr Stockley I said hi,"

"Of course," Hayley beamed.

"Yeah, if they believe us," Jake whispered; earning a rather vicious slap on the arm from Hayley.

And in a flash, Santa Clause and his sleigh were gone. Hayley and Jake began to take in all the information they had been given in that weird encounter. They were still shocked that Santa Clause was real and the magic he had was starting to diminish as the children in the world lost faith in Santa. They had learnt various facts that could help them with the case of the vanishing presents and this would somehow, save Christmas in Lakewood. The two Troop members smiled in realisation.

"Let's get out of here and check the mall for Gus," Jake suggested as he started to walk out of the alleyway.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Hayley agreed; accidentally stepping on something soft, "Jake, what's this?"

Jake rushed over to Hayley's side and picked up the strange brown parcel, tied up with some taupe-coloured string. Noticing there was a tag attached to the parcel, he read it and was surprised to find it was for him and Hayley. Carefully, he unwrapped the package and found two sweaters- one blue, the other yellow; neatly folded on the inside.

"Wow, these sweaters are beautiful!" Hayley whispered, picking the yellow one up with her hands covered in gloves, "Where did these come from?"

Jake took the blue sweater into his hands and as if planned, a piece of white paper fell out and onto the ground. With little hesitance, Jake picked it up.

"To Jake and Hayley, my favourite monster hunters- you won't be cold anymore after you wear these; from your friend, Santa," Jake read aloud, making both of them smile.

Hayley slipped on the sweater and so did Jake. Funnily enough, it was a soft cashmere material and did keep them warm under their already thick coats.

"This has been some day," Hayley laughed as she walked side by side with Jake to the mall.

"Agreed," Jake smiled, "When I woke up this morning, I was _not _expecting to meet Santa Clause and get free sweaters,"

"We weren't expecting an attack from Gus either," Hayley sighed as Jake slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry so much Hayley," Jake said softly, "We've defeated him several times so this should be no different. He has some nerve trying to ruin Christmas,"

"I know right?" Hayley shouted, "How could he do this? It's Christmas, for God's sakes..."

"Hayley, calm down," Jake replied shakily, "He might have his reasons. Sick, twisted reasons- but reasons nevertheless,"

"I guess we should call Felix and update him?" Hayley said; lifting her head to meet Jake's eyes.

"Definitely! And mention how we met the _real _Santa Clause," Jake commented as Hayley burst into laughter.

All of a sudden, a figure dashed past us at an incredible past, almost whizzing Hayley off her feet. Luckily, Jake caught Hayley from stumbling onto the icy floor. As soon as she regained her balance, he looked around frantically to see who had done such a thing. He finally saw a certain fair-haired boy running with bags and boxes of shopping that looked strangely like presents.

Jake grabbed a skateboard from his backpack and chased after Gus- no matter if it was a dangerous act to be riding in the snowy weather. He needed to catch Gus for once and all because almost _hurting _and potentially _killing _Hayley right before Christmas- which was her favourite holiday of the year.

With Jake skating down the sidewalk like a maniac, Hayley started to freak out a bit. But she realised that Jake would probably mock her for it if he was with her right now so she stopped her worry and thought logically. She decided to contact Felix and update him on what was happening.

"Felix, come in Felix- it's Hayley," Hayley said into her watchcom in panicked sighs.

"Hey Hayley, how is everything?" Felix chirped until he saw the fear written on her face, "What's wrong, Hayley? Where's Jake?"

"There's a bit of a problem," Hayley started; drawing in a deep breath, "We met Santa Clause and I know that sounds outrageous but just listen to me ok? He told us information that would help us with our investigation and that it's Gus that's been stealing the presents around Lakewood. Did you get that?"

"Wait...you met Santa Clause?" Felix laughed, "Ok guys, you can cut it with the joke. It isn't cool to mock Christmas traditions,"

"You really think I'd be joking when Jake is stupidly skating down the street after Gus?" Hayley screamed; a mad expression evident on her face, "Will you just get your butt down here and help us? I think Gus has some sort of monster technology or something on him because he past us at a crazy fast speed that nearly knocked me off my feet,"

"Alright, sorry Hayley, I'll be there as fast as I can," Felix replied seriously, "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Lakewood mall right now but meet me at the car park. I'm going to call Jake afterwards and see where he is. Don't forget to bring some weapons and call me when you're nearby so I can tell you where Jake and I are- ok?"

"Sounds good to me; call me if anything goes wrong," Felix said.

"Will do," Hayley answered hastily; ready to end the call.

"And before you go," Felix whispered, "Good luck and be careful. I'll inform Mr Stockley,"

Hayley nodded at Felix and smiled a thankyou as she ended the call and began to run as fast as she could in her favourite black boots to look for any sign of Jake. Unluckily, she could not see any indication of where he could be. Why did Jake have to run away on impulse and always follow his gut? It was because of this that often got him into difficult situations that put Hayley, Felix and all the ones he loved into grave danger. Hayley was annoyed at Jake currently and she began to kick the snow in frustration. If she wasn't so appreciative of his strong arms catching her before she fell into the wet ground, she would've been furious.

"Hayley? Are you there, Hayley?"

Hayley's head bolted upright as she looked around, desperately wanting to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right back at her. But to her dismay, there was none. She sighed as she sat down on a bench near the main road so she could see if Felix would walk by to assist her in this mission.

"Hayley; I know you can hear this message so answer my call already, damn it!"

Hayley laughed softly at her stupidity for not noticing that the call came from her watchcom and not actually somewhere near her. Technology was becoming so advanced these days that it was hard to distinguish from what was real and what was not. Confirming the call, she noticed Jake was hunched over in a dim environment; his usually chocolate eyes darkened into a smoldering coffee colour.

"Hey Jake, sorry for not answering," Hayley chuckled, "You're going to laugh about this but I didn't realise-"

Hayley stopped talking in fright as she saw a hand shoot out behind Jake's form and grab Jake's mouth viciously. Someone with blue eyes then preceded to kick Jake, as he ripped off Jake's watchcom. Hayley watched; so terrified of what was happening that tears formed in her eyes. She saw Jake's unconscious form on the ground as the screen on the watchcom now turned back to the only guy who would have the ability to do such a cruel act.

"I don't think Jake will be laughing anytime soon," the voice cackled; a clearer picture of who the violent lunatic was, showed on the screen and in shock, Hayley gasped in horror.

Gus.

–

**Haha hope you like this twist! I'm so excited!  
Don't worry- I love Christmas so there will be a happy ending to this(:**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal With The Devil

**Hey everyone!  
So I've gotten a few reviews on my twist about Gus...LOL sorry about that! If you knew me really well, you'd know I'm a very dramatic person who loves surprises :D**

**TheTroopandGACFan: Haha well I'm updating now so I hope this isn't a big disappointment!  
Black Thoroughbred Filly: Aww thankyou and of course I'd try my best to update! This story is dedicated to people like you who inspire me to continue writing(:  
Zeppo104: I agree, Gus is such a maniac in the Troop episodes! He scares me though :S**

**To the people mentioned above- you guys are amazing. Thanks for your constant reviews and support! And yes, this chapter is longer than the others but read my note at the end of this chapter and I'll explain why(:**

**So enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoy reading your reviews!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: As Christmas approaches, the Troop notices various presents disappearing. Putting aside their wants for the festive season, it's up to the Troop to stop this madness in time for Christmas. But what if what you want can't be wrapped up under a tree? _

–

**Chapter 3: A Deal With The Devil**

Hayley's head was spinning. From all the news she had received from today, this was by far the most devastating. Jake was unconscious and maybe even _seriously _injured by the blows Gus had given him. Hayley frowned heavily and looked disgustedly at Gus.

"What do you want, _Gus_?" Hayley whispered lowly; warning him to answer her question honestly or face the consequences, "What could you _possibly _gain from hurting Jake like that?"

"Why Hayley, I believe there's everything to gain," Gus smiled wickedly, "And what can I say...I never liked Jake. He was a nuisance to everybody- especially you,"

"Jake was not a pain to me!" Hayley shouted, "Jake was a friend and a good one at that too!"

"Hayley," Gus gasped in mock hurt, "I thought _I _was your good friend!"

"The second you turned to the dark side was the moment you wiped out any chance of us being friends," Hayley sneered, "And frankly, I don't regret it! Look at yourself Gus! Trying to kill the Troop is one thing but ruining Christmas for _everyone _is just plain uncalled for,"

"Look," Gus started; his eyes glowing with anger, "I don't care anymore that you chose losers over someone like me; _someone _with power. My only concern is wiping out this stupid tradition of Christmas. My plan was coming along swimmingly until you nosy Troop members started to mess things up for me,"

"And what is this plan of yours?" Hayley questioned as her eyes flickered to the lifeless form of Jake behind Gus.

"That's none of your business!" Gus snapped, "And stop looking at Jake, Hayley- I'm sure he's fine,"

"How can he be fine when you kicked him like that?" Hayley cried; tears threatening to fall at any time, "What happened to you Gus?"

"What happened to me?" Gus laughed evilly, "I gained power, I learnt about a secret society that defeated monsters for the safety of others and I understood that no matter _how much _I wished for a normal family or for the girl of my dreams, it could never come true,"

"What are you talking about, Gus?" Hayley rolled her eyes, "You know, I used to feel sorry for you and I honestly wanted to help you out. But now I know, you're just a messed up kid with a messed up future; no doubt,"

"You don't know anything, Hayley!"

"Yes, I do!" Hayley argued; determined to win, "You were a sweet kid Gus and you can still be that! We can all be friends and give you a second chance! Will you just let go of this insane thirst for power and just be _normal _again?"

"Why would I want to be normal again?" Gus scoffed, "You think it got me people's attention? You think it got me people's respect? You think it got you to _beg _for me to stop ruining Christmas?"

"Gus..." Hayley murmured; unable to speak, "Please don't make me hurt you,"

"Hurt me?" Gus teased menacingly, "You've hurt me enough for a life time. And trust me, I've had my share of pain,"

"How have I hurt you?" Hayley exclaimed, "From the moment I saw you being bullied in that convenience store, I've only tried to be your friend!"

"But you never asked me if I wanted you to be my friend," Gus mumbled, "What if I wanted more?"

"More...?"

"Look, Hayley- Christmas was ruined for me as a kid. I never got presents from my parents because they did a lot of overseas business and so I usually spent my days at my Grandma's. I finally got the chance to be a normal kid when my parent's company got relocated to Lakewood and I could live with them in a nice, normal house and attend and nice, normal school. But obviously, that wasn't what God had planned for me," Gus explained as Hayley listened intently, "For a long time, I didn't want anything. I didn't want to be a happy kid with all the friends. I have no idea why now that I think about it but I don't regret it. Being bullied may have been hard on me but no one tried to stop it- but you, Hayley. You changed the way I looked at things and you made my eyes open to all the possibilities. In a weird way, you changed me. But the idea of having power and actually being something that _mattered _was just a temptation that was too hard to resist,"

"You...you fell for me didn't you?" Hayley asked with caution.

"Fell for you would be an understatement. You were everything I wanted to be, and more. You were popular but nice, kind-hearted but not a push-over, confident but not a jerk. That was you, Hayley but this is me- _I am _a jerk,"

"I'm sorry it didn't work out then," Hayley sighed, "But putting that aside, I need you to give back all the presents to where they belong and for Jake to be awake with me right now,"

"It's Jake, isn't it?" Gus smiled weakly; his tough exterior disappearing, "While I fell for you, you fell for Jake, didn't you?"

"I...Jake and me? It'd _never _happen," Hayley replied sounding outraged, but secretly, she was trying to hide her disappointment.

"Then you wouldn't mind going on a date with me?" Gus asked as he grinned in a pleading expression.

"Only if you return all the presents to everyone and make sure Jake gets back home, safe and well," Hayley negotiated; trying to keep her voice strong.

"Deal," Gus exclaimed; clearly excited, "See Hayley? The bad guy _can _change,"

"Yeah maybe..." Hayley said to herself doubtfully, "Now make sure your part of the deal is done and then you can organise a _date _with me,"

"I'll be on it straight away," Gus nodded, "I'll send Jake home first- it should be fine with the powers I have now. You can visit him then and nurse him back to normal since he'll probably be in pain when he wakes up. I'll be on my way then to return the presents,"

"That sounds like a plan. And how about for our date, you can come to the Charity Christmas Concert I'm organising?" Hayley smiled; the word 'date' leaving a rather bad taste in her mouth.

"Sounds great," Gus beamed, "Well I better get going. Nice talking to you Hayley and I'll see you soon,"

Hayley forced out a flirty giggle as she hung up the watchcom conversation. With a sigh, she quickly made her way back to Troop Headquarters to explain what had just happened to Felix and Mr Stockley with a growing plan to stop Gus once and for all, lingering in her mind. She just _hoped _that Jake was going to be ok.

–

Jake slowly started to gain consciousness as he noticed the splitting headache he had and the excrutiating pains located in the sides of his stomach and hand. Wearily, he opened his eyes; taking in his surroundings. The room was painted white with small blue cranes on the tiles. He could hear voices outside his room, talking about something that was either too quiet or low for him to make out the words. Jake turned his head slightly and saw a chair in the corner. On it was his beautiful team mate, sound asleep with an arm supporting her heavy head. Her hair that looked like the delicate ripples in a lake and it fell around her face softly that Jake had the urge to tuck the strands behind her ear in order to see her bright face.

Without thinking, Jake decided to get up so he could wake Hayley up, until an unbelievably painful ache ripped through the middle of his body. Jake groaned in pain as he collapsed back onto the bed; beads of sweat from the distress he had just experienced rolled down his forehead as he clutched onto his mid-section. Hayley bolted up from her sleep and hurried to join Jake's side, along with the doctor in charge of Jake, his family, Felix and Mr Stockley.

"Oh Jake, I'm so glad you're awake," Hayley blurted as she grabbed his clammy hand, "Are you ok?"

"Oww," Jake mumbled; his head buried into the sheets, "I feel horrible..."

"That may be the bruised ribs kicking in," the doctor identified, "Hi Jake, I'm Doctor Natalie Jackson but you can just call me Natalie. I'll be looking after you as long as you stay at Lakewood Hospital,"

Doctor Natalie was a tall, slim lady in her early 30's. She had long black hair tied up in a neat high pony-tail and pale porcelian-like skin. For a woman who was probably under constant stress everyday, she did look elegant and sophisticated but down-to-earth at the same time. Hayley grinned knowing that Natalie would take great care of Jake as long as he needed it.

"Hi Doc," Jake smiled weakly with his eyes still shut, "So lay it on me; what have I got?"

"Well Jake, you've got a couple of bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and some scratches and bruises here and there," Natalie sighed, "You had a concussion too so it should be good if you stay overnight here. And because of the other injuries you have, I suggest you stay here for at least a few days. Shame it is Christmas so soon though,"

"My dear son," Jake's mother sobbed, "How could you get this hurt?"

"I...umm...well I don't really remember because-"

"Because...he fell down the stairs at school!" Hayley cut in to save a stuttering Jake.

"Why were you at school, Jake? It is Christmas break and I thought that students would want to be as far away from their school as possible," Natalie laughed.

"Well he was helping me with the Charity Christmas Concert and we went into the school to get some stuff," Hayley skilfully lied, "And he was being cocky as usual, thinking he could carry more than me and then he didn't see the stairs so he kind of slipped,"

"That _totally _sounds like my brother," Phoebe scoffed; earning a scowl from Jake.

"I see," Natalie replied as she scribbled onto a clipboard, "So Jake, I see you have a few things to straighten out with family and friends but before that, I'll need to give you some pain-killers so the ache in your ribs can start to fade away. I also need to give you a simple check-up to make sure you don't have any internal injuries,"

Some nurses escorted Hayley and the others out; panic and worry still written on their faces, but it was mostly covered with relief. No one was sure if Jake was going to wake up from his concussion because it could result in a coma and that would be devastating to the whole cohort.

Hayley paced around to herself outside Jake's door, praying he was going to be fine. Jake's mum, who was currently in tears, had gone to the hospital cafeteria to get some coffee with his dad. Felix and Mr Stockley was looking after Phoebe. Felix was still optimistic and cheerful as always, but there was a vacant look in his eyes that made Hayley know that he was worried about Jake too. Mr Stockley was an anxious wreck because he hated the feeling of knowing that he had put Jake into this situation. It wasn't _Jake's _decision to join the Troop because when they sprung the news on him about a secret community that stopped monsters; he pretty much had no choice _but _to join. Phoebe seemed more playful than usual but Hayley could tell that behind her 'I-couldn't-care-less' facade, she was nervous her big brother wasn't going to make it. It seemed like everyone had their own weird way of dealing with the Jake's incident.

As soon as Gus was in the neighbourhood with the presents and Jake, he had contacted Hayley via Jake's watchcom. Gus had so kindly called an ambulance for Hayley so she could take him to hospital, which shocked Hayley the most. Gus never apologised for his actions- only handed Jake over to her and said he'd contact her to discuss the details for their date.

In all honestly, Hayley was so glad Jake was alright. If she couldn't see him open those big brown eyes of his one more time, she might've died there and then with Jake. Yes, it sounded dramatic but she never realised how strongly she felt about Jake until a near-death accident. She never ever wanted to be in that position again; struggling to hold onto the small light of hope she had left for Jake ever waking up from Gus' violent actions.

"Hayley, calm down," Felix smiled sadly as he pat her shoulder, "He's awake and he's going to be fine,"

"Yeah Hayley," Phoebe chirped, "What; do you like him or something?"

"Of course I like Jake!" Hayley exclaimed but then realised her mistake so she tried to cover it up with her newly-found lying skills, "I mean, Jake's a good friend. I would never want to see someone die because they fell down the stairs because of _me_,"

Tears swelled in Hayley's eyes as she realised that it was her fault Jake was hurt in the first place. If she didn't stand at the wrong place, at the wrong time, she wouldn't have nearly fallen over when Gus whizzed past. A sob tore through Hayley's chest as she slid onto the floor with her head in her hands. Life wasn't fair.

"Oh dear God, it's all my fault Jake's like this," Hayley cried, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hayley, it isn't your fault," Mr Stockley hushed, as he gestured Felix to take Phoebe to somewhere else, "You did what you could and that is all we can thank for. We should all be so glad that Jake is alright. Hayley- what you did was amazing. For God's sakes; you negotiated with a villain to save your friend and almost-boyfriend,"

"Yeah but I just hate seeing him hurt," Hayley whispered weakly, "And he isn't my almost-boyfriend! Mr Stockley- how could you say that?"

"Hayley, sweetie, I'm not stupid," Mr Stockley chuckled, "I see how you guys look at each other; the gleam in your eyes when you think about him, the grin you can't stop from growing on your face when he makes you laugh...it's so obvious, Hayley. And it won't be easy for you guys to get together especially after your compromise with Gus but in the end, it will happen and you guys _will_ be happy,"

Before Hayley could speak up, Doctor Natalie poked her head out from the door that was slightly opened and said that Jake could have vistors now, although they could only come in one at a time. Mr Stockley gave Hayley a small push and nodded at her so she could talk to Jake. Hayley seemed hesitant to enter first but Mr Stockley gave her a reassuring smile and she knew it was now or never.

"He might fall asleep any time though," Natalie warned, "The pain-killers I gave were pretty strong and may knock him out in 10-20 minutes so if he does nod off, don't take it personally,"

"I'll remember that," Hayley laughed, "Thanks Doctor Natalie for helping Jake out in his time of need. I seriously can't imagine what I would do without him,"

"Aww, Hayley Steele does flattery when I could've died," Jake winked as Hayley turned around to face him, blushing.

"Well if you didn't exist, who would I spend my spare time teasing about the million crushes you have on girls and comic-book characters?" Hayley smirked back as she walked closer to him so she was standing by his bed side.

"Ok you kids, I'll leave you two alone," Natalie said warmly, as she left through the door, "Remember Jake, don't move too much because it's not good for your injuries,"

"So...Jake," Hayley began; being careful not to touch his injuries as she laid a hand on his arm, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before; I think the pain-killers are starting to work," Jake answered as he adjusted himself so that he was holding onto Hayley's hand, "Hayley...there's something I need to tell you,"

Hayley's heart stopped. Was this where Jake was going to tell her he liked her? She couldn't breathe because the type of girls Jake went for was nothing like her- they were usually snobby and rich with fantastic hair and clothes. Hayley knew she was quite wealthy but she wasn't snobby and she didn't have great hair because it was unruly and it frizzed easily, making it difficult to control. Hayley sighed, knowing she was stupid to even consider Jake in doing a thing.

"Yeah," Hayley exhaled, "There's something I need to tell you,"

Jake's pulse sped up He was secretly hoping she would reply with that and that Hayley and him would confess their hidden feelings at the same time and would live a happily ever after. But of course, life didn't work that way. He knew that Hayley was out of his league- the girl managed and was part of more clubs than he had comic books and not to mention, she was absolutely breath-taking with her bubbly but bold personality and those captivating dark chocolate eyes. Would she _ever _feel the same about a guy who constantly challenged and teased her?

"You go first," Jake chuckled nervously.

"Why?" Hayley questioned; raising an eyebrow at Jake's unnatural behaviour, "Something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Jake defended quickly, "I just wanted to show you I have manners- well, more manners than you give credit for,"

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this..." Hayley shifted uncomfortably, "I mean Jake, we've been through so much together and it's just hard to form words for this kind of thing..."

Oh dear Lord- she was going to tell him what he wanted to hear! A lazy grin formed on Jake's face and Hayley's heart stammered. Even in the dreaded hospital clothes and poor choice in tiles that were placed all over the room made him look so incredibly handsome and alluring, which made the conversation she was about to have even harder for her.

"It's ok," Jake encouraged, "Come on, out with it!"

"Well..." Hayley stated, trying to be bold, "I'm going out with Gus,"

Abruptly, Jake heard a crashing sound that sounded like glass breaking into a thousand pieces. Hayley seemed unaffected so Jake wondered what was this sound and why did his chest all of a sudden hurt so much?

Oh right, that was just his heart.

–

**I put _so _much effort into this chapter that you have no idea how many times I've rewritten and editted this. This has to be one of my favourite chapters that I've written because it was dramatic and emotional!  
Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**

**Hope you like this chapter as much as I do;  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	4. Chapter 4: Never or Forever

**Hey everyone,  
I can't believe Christmas is so soon! Can't wait for all the food and presents! What about you?  
I hope you're all well and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Reindeer Kisses! This story has certainly been a joy to write for you guys(:  
Thanks for your amazing reviews and suggestions for the past few months in writing There You Go Again! You guys have certainly made my year :D  
So my last Christmas wish is for all of you to be safe and well and PLEASE review this story!  
It's my first Christmas story and it would mean so much for me to all those people who have reviewed, put on story alert, favourited, etc. to review this story for me!  
Thankyou so much if you have/will :D**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT JAKE & HAYLEY TO GET TOGETHER!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: As Christmas approaches, the Troop notices various presents disappearing. Putting aside their wants for the festive season, it's up to the Troop to stop this madness in time for Christmas. But what if what you want can't be wrapped up under a tree? _

–

**Chapter 4: Never or Forever**

"Come on guys, let's get a move on!" Hayley encouraged as she screamed into a bullhorn, "We have 3 hours til the concert starts and the stage isn't even set yet! We need to run through the whole program before everyone arrives!"

It was now 6 o'clock in the evening and Hayley was stressed beyond belief. She knew that being part of so many extra co-curricular activities would be the death of her one day, but with the added bonus of being in the Troop, she had more on her plate to worry about than...well Santa Clause himself. After meeting him yesterday, Hayley had been up to her head in plans and she felt even more tired and defeated than usual.

She still needed everyone to run through the whole Lakewood Christmas Charity Concert tonight before the show started and things just weren't working out. Everyone was slacking off as they were all excited it was Christmas Eve and couldn't wait to wake up the next morning and see what was under the tree for them. She also had a date with Gus tonight and she just didn't want to be with him for the whole evening because she knew herself she'd never fall for Gus and he'd just end up more hurt and crazy than usual. And it didn't help that every time she thought of Gus, she secretly prayed it was Jake she had a date with.

Jake had been recovering in hospital well. His ribs were starting to heal and he could sit up and walk around with little struggle. His wrist was bandaged though and he had to start wearing his watchcom on his good wrist. After her talk with him in the hospital when she had revealed that she was going on a date with Gus, he had done everything in his power to avoid her- not that it was much of a problem with him in a hospital anyway. Hayley sighed; since when did life become so complicated- especially when it was so close to Christmas?

"Hayley!" Felix grinned; running over to her, "The AV club's set up all the equipment and the stage crew's all ready for a rehearsal,"

"Great," Hayley smiled as she forgot about all the troubles she had to face today, "We'll start from the top. Let me just grab a drink and we'll be starting in 5 so please tell everyone. Thanks Felix,"

"No problem," Felix replied but before Hayley could fully walk away, Felix grabbed onto her arm and turned her to face him, "Hayley...I know this is hard on you but...you don't need to do this,"

"Of course I need to," Hayley laughed; pulling back her arm so it was by her side, "I've been organising this concert for months now and I'm not throwing away my hard work just because things aren't going as planned,"

"I wasn't talking about that," Felix whispered softly.

"Felix," Hayley sighed; shaking her head, "It's my duty to do whatever it takes to stop any potential threat to the Troop and to the wellbeing of others. If I need to date Gus and be under constant stress, then so be it,"

"Even if it means hurting someone you really care about?" Felix queried, "Because you really hurt Jake- more hurt than he is already,"

"Don't make this difficult; more difficult than it already is. How did I hurt Jake anyway?"

"You're joking right?" Felix scoffed, "How can you not know? It is _so _obvious!"

"Felix, I don't have time for your cryptic clues," Hayley frowned, "I have enough to do right now, so if you'll excuse me,"

Hayley walked away before Felix could say another word because she was scared that Felix would change her mind from doing the right thing. So Jake was hurt; so _what?_ He was quite seriously injured after what Gus had did to him anyway and so it was _his _fault that he was somehow _affected _by her dating Gus. Why would it affect him anyway? He'd never like her anyway. Hayley cringed as she thought that. He didn't know how much it pained her too to say those words. She never thought getting together with a _monster _would be one of the things she managed to do before Christmas.

What couldn't he feel the same way she felt about him? Couldn't he see it in her eyes? Why couldn't it have been Jake?

–

"Jake, honey, you have a visitor,"

Jake's head jerked up from the comic book he was currently engrossed in as he sat lazily in his hospital bed. He shifted a little and ran his fingers through his messy curly hair to tidy it up a little. He knew that it was his last day in this hospital as it was the Christmas period and so he begged his doctor to let him go earlier. He promised he'd have heaps of rest and still take the proper medication when needed. In the end, he had won the argument and would be discharged in an hour or so; giving him enough time to take a shower and put on some more _presentable _clothes to the Christmas Charity Concert.

"Oh thanks Maggie," Jake replied with a smile on his face, "Tell them to come straight in,"

"Of course," Nurse Maggie laughed, "Don't talk too long though- Doctor Natalie said that it's best for you to get as much rest as you can. Moving your ribs too much can result in a much serious injury. Plus, your family will be here soon to take you home for the holiday season,"

"Sure- I can do that. Thanks again for everything Maggie. I'm actually a little hungry right now; do you think you could bring me some food?" Jake asked sweetly.

Maggie nodded and gestured Jake's visitor into the room. She immediately left to get something to eat for Jake. Jake grinned as he rose his head but the expression on his face soon fell when he realised who was at the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Jake sneered; slamming his magazine down onto the bedside table.

"Why Jake, that's no way to treat a visitor, is it?" Gus smirked as he sat down in a chair near Jake's bed, "I'm surprised to see you in hospital after that little number I did on you. I thought you were stronger than that,"

"I _am _stronger than that!" Jake spat with fury, "Now what are you doing here? Trying to rub it in my face some more that you hurt me, put me in this hospital bed _and _thatyou've taken away the most important thing away from me!"

"Don't you think that's being a _little _over-dramatic? I could have done _far _worse things, Jake," Gus cackled, "I could've even killed you,"

"Well I'm glad you didn't," Jake said smugly, "Because now, I can do this,"

Swiftly, Jake swung his arm back and punched Gus squarely in the jaw with his good hand. Gus tumbled back as he flipped the chair over and his head hit the floor with a violent thud. Jake's heart rate at this time was off the charts from anger and he could hear the footsteps of nurses and doctors flooding in at once to check on him.

"You idiot!" Gus roared; clutching at his jaw, "I'm so glad I have Hayley because now she'll take pity on me and she'll nurse me back to health. Did I mention that we're going out tonight and it'll be today that I make her mine with a kiss?"

"She'll never be yours!" Jake shouted as he started to get out of the bed.

Suddenly, everyone had arrived and taken a few seconds to see the boys in front of them.

"God, what happened in here?" Doctor Natalie asked worriedly, "Nurses, get this boy out of here at once! Jake, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Jake mumbled, as he massaged his knuckles, "Don't let that guy in again. He is certainly _not _welcome in my room,"

"Alright Jake, I'll alert security," Natalie smiled, "And didn't Maggie tell you not to move so much? I'll need to check on your _other _hand now,"

"Well, it was worth it," Jake retorted.

"Even if it meant you may have _another _injury to add to your growing list?" Natalie chuckled.

_Only for you Hayley, _Jake thought, _Only ever for you._

–

It was now nearly 9 and people started to pour into the allocated seats at Lakewood Park. The audience had been more than Hayley was expecting and she suddenly grew nervous. The night sky had grown dim and the different coloured lights started to decorate the scene. Her mood turned to pride when she realised that everyone had finally worked together successfully in order for the stage to be beautiful and the venue to reflect the ideas of Christmas magic.

Hayley smoothed down her new red gown that she was wearing in order to host the concert tonight as she prepared backstage. She, along with Etienne, would be announcing the acts before they came on stage and performed. While peeping through the curtains, she exhaled as she adjusted the rhinestone headband placed neatly in her hair.

A familiar figure appeared in the audience with his family. His mum and dad- both dressed quite formally in a green cocktail dress and a black suit sat down in one of the seats near the front. His little sister had pink bows in her hair and was dressed in a frilly pink dress that landed up to her knees. He, though, looked the most dashing. He looked smart in a black coloured shirt with a red tie and dark jeans. His hair looked that perfect style of messy and when he smiled at his family as he sat down, Hayley's heart skipped a few beats.

"Hayley?"

"Jake...?" she mumbled; still in a trance as she stared at Jake in the audience.

"No, Hayley," Gus stiffened, "It's Gus. Don't tell me you forgot about _our_ _date_,"

"Oh hi Gus," Hayley smiled weakly as she turned around to meet with his piercing blue eyes, "How could I forget? It was either go out with you or let everyone have the worst Christmas ever,"

"And now, everyone can have a great Christmas- even me," Gus chuckled darkly, "And Hayley, you look amazing in that dress,"

Hayley blushed involuntarily at Gus' compliment. Her mother had picked her dress out for her a week or so ago; purchasing it from one of her country club's friend who owned an expensive boutique in New York. It was strapless and was made out of a beautiful ruby red silk and chiffon. It clenched onto her waist to show off her curvy figure and had volumious swirls and ruffles trailing down the rest of her body. She tried to concentrate on Gus' gelled-back hair and his formal attire of a tuxedo, but she could only think of how Jake would react if he saw her in this dress. She shook the thought of her head, almost as immediately as it came, because she knew Jake wouldn't feel the same way about her as she did for him.

"Thankyou Gus- you look pretty good yourself! Oh and I've reserved a seat for you in the front row. I'm sorry our first date is you seeing me talk on stage as a host, but I hope it is alright. I'll come visit you when I have the chance," Hayley answered, trying to sound as sincere as she could.

"Fine by me," Gus laughed, "The things we do for charity,"

Hayley laughed quietly as she gestured Gus to his seat. As soon as she saw Gus was seated, she checked her watch and realised it was a minute to 9. She quickly rushed to the AV club to tell them to get ready in 30 seconds or so. After, she went backstage, wished all the performers good luck and thanked them for their support and commitment to the Lakewood Christmas Charity Concert.

Bright flashes of light circled the stage as the curtains opened and the crowd went wild with cheers and rounds of applause. Hayley walked on stage with Etienne and waved to the audience with huge grins on their faces. Hayley looked around in the audience and saw her parents clapping quietly to themselves in their expensive clothes. She looked around and saw Felix's crazy family laughing and screaming with excitement. Next to them, she saw Jake's family support the cause too as she stepped up her podium. She saw everyone making noise except Jake.

Jake's face looked like he had just seen a ghost.

–

"Holy potato and gravy," Jake breathed, "She's beautiful,"

Actually, beautiful would have been an understatement. Jake always knew Hayley was adorable and pretty damn gorgeous, but he never thought she could be so _stunning _and _enchanting_. He sat there in awe as he watched her walk her way onto stage slowly. He figured out she was wearing heels and chuckled softly to himself- knowing Hayley didn't _do _heels.

"Yeah, you really _don't _like Hayley," Phoebe mocked as she turned to look at her big brother, "Why don't you just tell her already?"

"Because I can't," Jake fought back; shutting his mouth when he saw Hayley lean into the microphone in the corner of his eye.

"Good evening everyone," Hayley announced in that captivating voice of hers, "And welcome to the annual Lakewood Christmas Charity Concert! I'm Hayley and this is my co-host, Etienne and tonight, we have the extreme privilege of organising and hosting this very special event with you! So without further delay, let's get this show on the road!"

The crowd cheered and clapped again as Hayley grinned to herself in relief that she hadn't messed up. Jake laughed as he heard Hayley's last sentence because it reminded of him of the time the Japanese Troop had come and visited them and Hayley had _tried _to encourage them to fight the Borlak; but instead, got them confused with her weird phrases.

"So tonight, we have an incredible line up of acts from a range of gifted students, teachers, parents, children and citizens from Lakewood. We hope you enjoy the show and all the performances tonight and if you'd like to make an extra donation to charity, please do as you exit tonight. When you leave, you'll see red buckets and many of our volunteers who are willing to collect by the exit," Etienne smiled into the microphone.

"Now for our first act, we have Ashley Pipers performing _One Christmas _on piano- a song she wrote herself! So ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to Ashley!" Hayley spoke.

The audience applauded again as Ashley came out and started to sing. Jake knew Ashley from his English class- she was pretty and popular and blonde; usually the type of girl that Jake would go for. But for some reason, thinking about other girls when his heart yearned for Hayley; even when she didn't want it since she had Gus'- just didn't feel right.

A few more performances later and Jake felt a little restless. He realised that everyone in Lakewood was very talented- there were jugglers, singers, dancers and even people who could breathe fire. He rubbed his hands unconsciously and a small sting crawled up his arm. The pain in his knuckles had subdued a little than the time when Gus had showed up in his hospital room so he was in a better mood than before. Soon after, his family had came to pick him up and luckily, he had just enough time to shower and change to attend the concert he knew Hayley had been working so hard on. He wouldn't admit it to her or anyone else, but he was rather excited to see the outcome of Hayley's hard work and dedication to this cause for the last few months.

Jake felt a pang of jealousy hit him when he saw Hayley climb down the stairs of the stage to sit next to her date, Gus. He pecked her on the cheek and Jake could see the apples of her cheeks lift up as she smiled. If only _he _could make her smile like that...

"Jake, psst, Jake!"

Jake turned his head sideways to see Felix in a Santa Clause suit and a beard. He tried to stop a chuckle from erupting as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Felix, what are you doing here?" Jake whispered with amusement, "Shouldn't you be backstage preparing for your act?"

"Yeah but I need you backstage too. Mr Stockley's there and so is Hayley, and she has a plan that just might free her from Gus' grasp," Felix explained quickly, "You're not the _only_ one who doesn't want Hayley to be with him,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked curiously.

"No time to explain- so hurry up and get your butt backstage with me," Felix commanded as he rose his hands in the air for emphasis.

"But I can't just leave my-"

"This may be the only chance for you and Hayley to _ever _be together, so would you quit talking or do you want to be at her wedding when she's about to marry Gus in a few years?" Felix questioned seriously in a hushed tone.

Without hesitation, Jake excused himself from his family and followed Felix quickly behind the curtains. He knew sooner or later, he'd have to face his fears of telling Hayley the truth. He did trust Felix when Hayley said she had a plan because Hayley was an intelligent person who was very capable of capturing monsters like Gus and saving the world. Jake knew he had to fight for Hayley or he'd lose her forever to a monster like Gus and he wasn't prepared to let that happen. He may be pretty beaten up from that loser but he wasn't going to let him steal Hayley Steele- the only girl that he's ever truly wanted.

Because frankly, it was now or never. And Jake chose now to win Hayley over.

–

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT JAKE & HAYLEY TO GET TOGETHER!  
Haha hope you guys all like that chapter! I'll be updating tomorrow or the day after (aka Christmas!)  
Hope you like this chapter :D**

**Happy reading!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Confessions

**Hey guys,  
As promised, here's the 5th and final chapter of Reindeer Kisses :D  
It has been such a pleasure to write this story! I was inspired by Christmas and obviously everyone who's supported my stories. You guys are so amazing and I could never thank you enough!  
This chapter changes perspectives quite suddenly and is cut into smaller sections than usual. Hope you don't hate me for it!  
PLEASE review this chapter as it is my FIRST COMPLETED STORY (woohoo!) AND if you want an EPILOGUE for NEW YEARS!**

**Don't worry everyone; I'll be back soon with brilliant ideas for the new year!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: As Christmas approaches, the Troop notices various presents disappearing. Putting aside their wants for the festive season, it's up to the Troop to stop this madness in time for Christmas. But what if what you want can't be wrapped up under a tree?_

–

**Chapter 5: Christmas Confessions**

"Where's Hayley?" Jake asked as he turned back to look at Felix, "You said she'd be backstage but she isn't here!"

"Well, that's coz I sort of lied," Felix grinned sheepishly as Jake's eyes widened.

"What?" Jake exclaimed, "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's something you need to do! Jake, ever since you've joined the Troop, you've liked Hayley- more than you should. But your constant bickering and insignificant 'others' have stopped you from realising what you both need," Felix replied as he cleaned his glasses with his woolly coat.

"And Felix, you oh-so-wise guy, what exactly do we need?" Jake mocked; crossing his arms.

"Why Jake," Felix smirked, "You need each other. And that's how my plan is going to work,"

"What on _Earth_ are you talking about?" Jake sighed frustratedly, "I thought we were going with Hayley's plan?"

"Well..." Mr Stockley chuckled softly, as he walked in to join the two boys, "I liked Felix's plan better. It involved less violence and more union- which _is _what Christmas is about,"

Jake groaned. The last thing he needed to 'win Hayley over' was his best friend and his Troop adviser sneaking around behind his back in order for him to be happy. On the other hand, he should've been honoured to have such great people looking after him, even when he had bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and sore knuckles. He turned around to the two smiling idiots as he made his decision.

"I'm in," Jake confirmed, "Now what's this plan?"

–

Hayley sat in her seat next to Gus as she listened an old woman from her grand mother's knitting club crack some hilarious Christmas jokes. The whole audience seemed to be having a good time and Hayley, herself, was in stitches from all the humour the entertainer was showing. It looked like her hard work had finally paid off for a great Christmas Charity Concert and she was having an awesome time.

Well, except for the part that this was her first date with _Gus_.

"Having fun, babe?" Gus smirked at Hayley as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah of course," Hayley smiled politely back, "I did organise this event and it was _a lot _of hard work. I'm glad to see that it was all worth it,"

"Good," Gus laughed, "You know, this date's been fun- even if we haven't talked much. We should go on another date sometime after Christmas,"

"We'll see how this date goes first, right?" Hayley laughed nervously, "Well this funny performance by Nana Hannah is nearly over so I better get back up there,"

Hastily, Hayley slipped her hand out of Gus' cold grasp and walked away uncomfortably in her high heels as she went backstage. There, she saw Felix ready to go on stage to dance as he sang traditional Christmas Carols.

"Hey Felix," Hayley greeted, "You ready to go on stage?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Felix winked, "It's going to be a real show-stopper,"

"I bet it is," Hayley laughed as she heard a round of applause, indicating the comedy act was over, "Well I guess that's my cue. Good luck out there Felix!"

"Trust me," Felix replied with a smug and secretive tone, "I won't need it...but someone else might,"

–

"Are you sure about this?" Jake questioned for the billionth time, "It might not work you know,"

"Believe in yourself," Mr Stockley smiled encouragingly, "It's all up to you now. Just get Gus out of the way and you can have the stage for yourself to tell Hayley how you really feel,"

"And if she rejects me in front of everyone for Gus?" Jake cringed.

"Well then it's her loss," Mr Stockley said as he laid a heavy hand on Jake's shoulder, "And she wasn't the one for you, Jake. But I'm sure she won't since Hayley is a very nice girl,"

"Guys, Hayley's about to announce the next act. That's your sign to go, Jake," Felix explained as he walked into the room, "Good luck out there buddy. We're all supporting you when it comes to Hayley and Mr Stockley and I will be near the stage anyway, just in case our plan with Gus doesn't go according to plan,"

"What will happen if this doesn't work, guys?" Jake doubted again, "Are you sure this is going to get rid of Gus for good?"

"Well he said Christmas was ruined for him to Hayley..." Felix laughed, "So why not un-ruin his Christmas with a present that can't be wrapped and placed under a tree?"

–

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my absolute pleasure to introduce a great friend of mine who has been performing festive acts to the public for a few years now. Please make a warm welcome to Felix Garcia and his musical tales!" Hayley announced into the microphone as the audience cheered and whistled.

Hayley put down the microphone back onto its stand and clapped along as she giggled- clearly excited to see what her dear friend had in store this time. Even though she usually never had time to watch Felix's live broadcasts of his Christmas shows, she knew he was incredibly gifted when it came to arts; even if he was particularly book-smart too.

The audience suddenly fell silent though and Hayley's grin fell. What did Felix do now to kill her show? She felt the fury build within her as she turned around to see what her supposed 'best friend' had done but was shocked to see that Felix wasn't on the stage.

It was Jake.

–

Jake's stomach was in knots.

He didn't expect the spectacular _plan _that Felix and Mr Stockley had would involve him going onto stage solo to do his job. He didn't expect to realise that sometimes, he really hated being the Troop, though deep inside, he knew that it was more rewarding than anything he had ever done- including the time where he finally drawn up the first issue of his comics when he started his own company. But what he_ certainly_ didn't expect was for Hayley to be so breath-takingly beautiful on stage as she smiled and clapped for Felix's performance.

"Hi, uhh...everyone," Jake said nervously into the microphone, "I know you were all expecting Felix to perform an original and brilliant piece, but I'm afraid he had an issue last second and asked me to fill in. So to fill up the 5 minute spot he had on this show, I wanted to do something I've wanted to do for a long time.

Hayley breathed in and then breathed out to release all her anger she felt for Jake in almost ruining her concert. She gave Jake a 'what the hell are you doing?' look but he just smiled shyly at her as he cleared his throat and resumed talking.

"I'm sure most of you know Hayley Steele; your typical, over-achieving girl," Jake started as he gestured to her, "She's got as many extra-curricular activities than I have hair on my head and she's got as much spare time on her hands as I have money," Jake chuckled as everyone else started to laugh, "She may seem perfect- but she isn't. She likes to argue, she threatens people when she needs to, she can kick some serious butt, she isn't afraid of anything and she takes_ everything _way too seriously," Jake admitted; but before Hayley could interrupt him, he blurted out: "But she's perfect for me,"

The audience gasped; all shocked at Jake's confession. Hayley was more surprised than anyone else. She stood there, dumbfounded, as she experience déjà vu from Valentine's day last year. Jake had been so honest with her when he told her about 'never letting her walk away if he had the chance to be her boyfriend' but when she decided to confront him about it, he told her that he was just doing his job. She vowed never to let him know how much he had hurt her from his small comment and to never fall for that trap again, but her resistance was starting to fade away once she saw the goofy grin on his face as he spoke on stage.

"Psst, Hayley," Felix whispered from behind the curtains, "An extra microphone- just in case you need one,"

She scowled at Felix as she saw him back in his normal and warm attire- and _not _his Santa Clause costume. It seemed like they had a new plan so Hayley grabbed the microphone and tapped on the top to check it was on- just to play along to their idea. She was very aware that all eyes were on her right now and she gulped before she raised her head to look deep into those sparkling chocolate eyes of Jake's that always made her knees weak.

"Don't say that, Jake," Hayley replied softly, "I'm not falling for it. You think I'd believe the same lie you pulled on me the Valentine's day a year ago?"

"Hayley- you're right, I lied on Valentine's day to you but it wasn't for what you think," Jake murmured, "I wasn't _just _doing my job- I was speaking what I had always known but was too afraid to admit. Do you have any idea how it feels like to fall for someone who's amazing at everything?"

"I never knew you felt that way..." Hayley smiled quietly, "But I'm dating Gus now,"

The audience started to erupt into soft mumbles as a soap-opera situation was displayed in front of them. No one knew if this was just part of their act or an honest attempt for Jake to win Hayley over but they figured they'd go with the flow and see where this show would lead them.

"That's right," a third voice said forcefully, "She's with me,"

"You don't even like her, Gus," Jake spat, "What are you doing anyway? Just because Christmas was ruined for you- doesn't mean you have the right to go ruining anyone else's!"

"You're such a hypocrite, Collins," Gus seethed, "You're the one trying to steal someone else's girl!"

"Maybe, if I fix your Christmas, you'll realise what you _really _want," Jake negotiated, "Gus, Hayley and everyone else- meet Mr and Mrs Gus...sorry I don't know your last name,"

Out from the curtains, a middle-aged woman and man stepped out. The lady had platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes which contrasted deeply with her grey pencil skirt and matching blazer. The man also had fair blonde hair but had baby blue eyes that looked exactly like Gus'.

"Mum...Dad..." Gus stuttered; shock written all over his pale face, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Sweetie," Gus' mum hushed, "Don't use that language with us, Augustus. Your school administrator called and told us about how you wanted us home for Christmas above anything else because we never gave you the love and attention you deserved as a child. Augustus, honey, I never knew you felt that way. We only worked to make _your _future better,"

"The future? The _future?_" Gus spat, "What about the damn _present_?"

"Now, now, Augustus- we're trying to make up for it now. Please don't cause a scene- we just want to have a Christmas together where you're not being babysat and we're not working overtime," the dad negotiated; a polite expression present on his face.

"Gus," Hayley sighed, "Give your parents a chance before you shut them out. I mean, it is Christmas, a time for families- right?"

The audience all chorused a 'Yeah!' as they eagerly awaited what would happen next.

"Sometimes," Jake smiled, "You just need to give someone them another chance- even when they let you down,"

"And sometimes," Hayley replied softly, "You need to make things right- even when it hurts somebody else. Jake, I am so sorry about your bruised ribs, your sprained wrist, the insults I constantly throw at you, the girls I diss when you like them, the-"

"I get the idea," Jake laughed, "By the way, you forgot sore knuckles,"

"Why those?" Hayley questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"I, well, may have punched Gus in the jaw when he came and visited me in the hospital,"

"That's true," Gus spoke up for the first time in a while, "Luckily, I've been...uhh, _vaccinated _against such injuries, in a way, I guess..."

"You mean monster powers, don't you?" Hayley whispered into his ear as she leaned in and he nodded as a reply.

"So what do you say, Gus?" Jake said honestly, "How about you let your parents fix up a perfect Christmas so you can give the same to me?"

"You know, I think that's a good idea," Gus laughed- the first time he sounded sincere and not evil, "Hayley, you're an incredible girl. I should've known us two wouldn't have worked out but hey, it was worth a shot. You and Jake would be happy together,"

The audience roared into cheers and claps as Gus hugged his parents and walked off the stage with them, leaving only Jake and Hayley to sort out their problems. Sure, it was embarrassing to do this on stage, but if it wasn't for the audience, Hayley would have continued to avoid Jake and the two may never fix the current broken bits in their relationship.

Jake and Hayley stared at each other blankly for a few seconds; each trying to decipher the other person's thoughts. They had both hinted that they liked each other, but neither of them had told the other one that they had more than friendly feelings for the other. This routine of bickering and 'just being friends' was starting to get tiring. Hayley was sick of it all and she just wanted to be with Jake without the troubles anymore. And as she gathered the courage to tell him what was really on her mind, Etienne stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone off Jake's hand.

"Sorry everyone, but I think this is a good way to end the show!" Etienne grinned as Hayley shot daggers at him, "Thankyou everyone for coming once again and we hope you enjoyed the show! Please don't forget to make a donation at the door- remember all money goes to charity!"

"Kiss him, Hayley!" someone from the audience shouted.

"Jake- my man; do something!" someone else encouraged from the crowd.

More comments and snickers came from the audience- all pushing Jake or Hayley to do something about their more-than-obvious attraction for each other. Jake just shook his head as he ran off the stage, pushing the curtains behind him as Hayley started at his retreating figure. She was so close to telling Jake that she was crazy about him but it seemed that God _just _didn't want it to happen. She sighed; removing all the disappointed feelings she was receiving as Jake was no longer on the stage with her and plastered a big, fake delighted expression.

"Yes, well I hope you enjoyed that little performance in reuniting a boy and his parents!" Hayley forced a laugh, "Good night everyone and Merry Christmas! See you next year!"

Everyone applauded loudly; supporting the Christmas Charity Concert which had been a success, as all the performers of the night reappeared on stage and took their bows.

But among all the happiness and laughter, Hayley felt empty without Jake. And as she looked into the audience, she realised something that almost shattered her heart.

He was gone.

–

"Merry Christmas, Hayley, sweetheart!"

Hayley rubbed her eyes as she tiredly sat up from her bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and she saw her parents both dressed in casual clothes with giant grins on their faces.

"Merry Christmas to you too, mum and dad," Hayley smiled, "Why are you up so early?"

"It's Christmas, darling!" Hayley's mum exclaimed, "Which means, presents! Come on honey, let's go down the stairs and see what awaits us, shall we?"

"Ok," Hayley laughed as she put on her slippers and followed her parents down the stairs.

"Oh and Hayley," Hayley's dad started, "You did great yesterday at the Christmas Charity Concert. I have never been so proud- especially after that play you and that Jake and Gus boy performed! It felt so real,"

"Dad," Hayley sighed; still trying to remain happy, "You have no idea,"

Hayley managed to look happy on the outside, though on the inside, she still felt crushed. The emotions she felt yesterday after Jake walked off the stage was still pain and it remained raw. Though it was Christmas and it _should've _been perfect with Gus with his family again, it seemed like it wasn't.

"SURPRISE!"

Hayley's eyes widened as she was met by a range of people in her living room; all dressed in Santa hats, holding a present. Mr Stockley was there in his usual suit, with a small red package; Felix had a crooked grin on his face as he held a green gift bag and all her relatives had piles of gifts in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Hayley grinned as she slowly forgot about the dull pain from Jake and her heart warmed up to the idea of a beautiful Christmas. Though Jake wasn't there, she knew that with a group of people she loved dearly and that were close to her, she'd soon forget about him. Hayley went around thanking everyone for coming as they snacked on some finger food provided by her parents. Felix had gotten her a book that held the complete set to all of Shakespeare's plays and Hayley beamed. She absolutely loved it. Her various aunties and uncles gave her vouchers to a range of places- from clothing stores to book stores. Her parents had so kindly given her a new laptop and Hayley thought her day could _not _get any better.

"Merry Christmas, Hayley," Mr Stockley chuckled as he approached her, "Here's a present I'm sure...well, I know _I _love these,"

"Let me guess," Hayley smirked, "Lemon squares?"

"Now Hayley, how did you get so smart?" Mr Stockley grinned, "Oh and another present for you that's actually more like news- after Gus left the stage with his parents, we evaporated all his monster abilities from him so he's powerless now,"

"How'd you do that?" Hayley asked.

"Well I simply talked to the parents while Felix took away the monster DNA within him," Mr Stockley explained, "Felix reckons he had experimented with various monster DNA to create an indestructible human being. But finally, he can have a normal Christmas and so can everyone else with all their returned Christmas presents,"

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. Hayley excused herself from Mr Stockley- thanking him for the lemon squares and a report on how the Gus situation was handled. She hastily opened the door and there, she stood there shell-shocked as she became mesmerised by the chocolate eyes she had grown oh-so accustomed too.

"Jake?" Hayley whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party," Jake laughed as Hayley rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok- you got me. Your parents invited me but I was with my family for a Christmas breakfast before I could come,"

"Sounds fair enough," Hayley sighed, "Well, my parents are over there. I'm just going to go now,"

Before Hayley could walk away, Jake grabbed her arm so she tripped over her own feet. She gasped as she landed right into Jake's strong embrace. His eyes glistened as Hayley stared at them and as Jake inched closer to her, he pressed his soft lips against her forehead.

"Hayley, please don't go," Jake murmured huskily, "I need to tell you something,"

"I'm listening," Hayley answered as she listened intently for the words she desperately needed to hear.

"I love you," Jake blurted, "I thought I really liked you and it was just some stupid crush but I realise now that it isn't. Yesterday night, I _was _going along with Felix and Mr Stockley's plan to capture Gus but I meant _every _word I said about you. You are perfect for me, Hayley Steele, and I'm not asking for you to return my-"

To shut Jake up, Hayley pressed her pink lips against Jake's warm ones. Her eyeslids instantly fluttered down as so did Jake's as they savoured the moment and the taste on their mouths. Jake held her waist securely as Hayley played with Jake's curly hair and they were both lost in each other's worlds. The kiss was sweet and inviting- but still addictive and intoxicating. Hayley finally parted from him- butterflies still existent in her stomach, as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Jake's heart rate was beating rapidly; he never expected a kiss from Hayley would make him speechless like this.

"You're such a reindeer," Hayley laughed uncontrollably, "You talk about yourself too much- just like Rudolph or any of the other reindeer. So what if you pull a sleigh? You wouldn't need to if there was no Santa,"

"Why Hayley Steele," Jake winked as he held onto Hayley, "Are you suggesting you're Santa?"

"Maybe," Hayley giggled, "But that still makes you a reindeer,"

"Well then, Santa," Jake smirked; leaning into Hayley so their foreheads touched, "You must really like Reindeer Kisses,"

"And I must really love you," Hayley smiled sincerely, as Jake pressed his lips against Hayley's for another enchanting kiss.

–

**And that's a wrap!  
Sorry this chapter is really long- there was just so much Jayley to squeeze into here!  
I hope you guys have an amazing Christmas and great New Year!  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE FOR THE NEW YEAR!**

**Enjoy fellow readers;  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	6. Epilogue: The Start of a Spark

**Hey everybody :D  
So here's the epilogue that you guys have requested for Reindeer Kisses. It might be long but it's the end and it has to end with heaps of details and a BANG!  
It seriously amazes me how you guys have supported me through my first dedicated story- you have certainly made my Christmas an incredible one!  
And for those who follow my other story, There You Go Again, I've updated a Chapter 10 there so go check it out!  
I hope all of you had an unforgettable Christmas and have a crazy New Years! I'm going to miss 2010! ):**

**Please review and tell me if you like these short seasonal stories so I can do more of them in the future;  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: As Christmas approaches, the Troop notices various presents disappearing. Putting aside their wants for the festive season, it's up to the Troop to stop this madness in time for Christmas. But what if what you want can't be wrapped up under a tree?_

–

**EPILOGUE: The Start of a Spark**

Hayley sat next to Jake on his couch; comfortably watching the Morning Angle News. It had become one of their normal 'date-like' events as it reminded them both of that one morning that had started their relationship. When Jake had first called Hayley and suggested her to come over and hang at his place, she had expected a bit of kissing and a gourmet breakfast cooked by himself. But of course, Jake wasn't _that _predictable.

When she had arrived, she received a kiss from Jake as she entered through the door. She greeted his parents and Phoebe, who seemed to be quite happy that Jake and her had ended up together. Jake's mum had given her some eggs and bacon and Hayley couldn't stop thanking her for the delicious food. Jake pulled Hayley over to the couch as they started to watch some television. She grew a little annoyed at Jake's little obsession with the news reporter on the Morning Angle News but she quickly relaxed as Jake gave her a heart-melting smirk and pecked her cheek.

Jake was day-dreaming; still unable to believe that he was now with Hayley Steele- the most beautiful girl- inside _and _out. He was half-expecting to wake up from an extraordinary dream in where he'd realise he wasn't really Hayley's boyfriend. Although that would've broken his heart all over again, he knew that he'd never be good enough for her impeccable nature.

Hayley grinned to herself as she remembered all the unfortunate events that all led up to an amazing discovery- the two clueless and supposedly _blind _teenage Troop members had finally admitted their deep, secretive feelings for another and ended up together. It sounded like the twisted but sweet love story at the end of one crazy sci-fi adventure.

"What are you smiling about?" Jake asked; swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing," Hayley replied; a happy expression still written over her face, "Who are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I'm thinking about someone?" Jake said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You've got that glazed look in your eyes," Hayley laughed, "So who was it? It better not have been that Chloe Sparks news reporter on-"

Jake rolled his eyes as he silenced Hayley with a loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she started to respond to his moving lips. Hayley grabbed onto Jake's shirt, scrunching it so she could feel the thin fabric reveal a hard stomach- first in fury that he had, once again, shut her up with his stupid but so damn _soft _lips, but soon, that anger slowly bubbled down into something more powerful than fury: passion.

Jake separated himself from the kiss before he lost all self-control and started to kiss her uncontrollably at his house where his parents and little sister could walk into on them at any moment. Hayley slowly opened her big brown eyes and gave Jake a small smile, as she turned back to the television, looking a little upset. He kissed her forehead and turned her around so her eyes could meet with his.

"You need to know, Hayley, that I'd never, _ever _think of being with anyone else when I have you," Jake whispered sincerely as he ran his hand through her thick blonde hair, "I'm going to protect you and look after you; be the best boyfriend I can be. I wouldn't _ever _try to hurt you ok? You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Hayley spoke quietly, "Because if you _ever _pissed me off, I'd kick your ass and then you'd have to answer to my over-protective and overbearing parents,"

"Now that's the Hayley I know and love!" Jake chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss on her pink lips, "How about we meet Felix for a movie and lunch, and then we can go see the fireworks at the Lakewood harbour tonight?"

"That sounds great," Hayley replied as she gave Jake an affectionate hug as she got up and grabbed her bag from the counter, "Let's go!"

–

A few minutes later, Hayley and Jake were out the door, walking to their local mall to watch a movie with Felix. Surprisingly, Felix had been pretty supportive of his closest friends becoming a couple. He always knew it would happen- he wasn't _only_ book smart. He only hoped that one day he could also have a loving girlfriend like Hayley and have the exact same chemistry Jake and her had.

Felix glanced as his watchcom to see the time and realised that the two were already a few minutes late. He laughed to himself as he assumed Hayley and Jake were probably caught up in each other as they found their way here. He stood there silently, rocking on his heels back and forth until something caught his attention.

"I _told _you the ice-cream from that stand was more expensive than the one around the corner!"

"Well, do I look like some sort of ice-cream expert to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Jake- everyone knows ice-cream is cheaper at Pete's than that random store over there!"

"Would you _please _stop complaining? You weren't even the one who bought it- I _offered _you an ice-cream!"

"I know and that was awfully kind of you but you shouldn't have to pay extra because of-"

"Guys!" Felix chuckled, "I could hear you from half a street away. And even though you're a _couple _now, you still argue like diseased cats,"

"_Diseased cats?_" Hayley gasped in disbelief, "Now _that _was uncalled for,"

"He's just kidding, Hayley," Jake nudged as he turned to Felix, "Sorry about that, dude. I bought Hayley an ice-cream and she just started shouting at me for getting an expensive treat,"

"Jake, you know my parents are quite wealthy," Hayley sighed, "I really don't need this from you ok?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake snapped at her, "I was doing something nice for you! The _least_ you could do is thank me for it! What the hell is up with you Hayley?"

"Are you _serious_?" Hayley fought back, "Our first fight is over a stupid _ice-cream_?"

"Apparently so," Jake murmured.

"Guys! Stop ok?" Felix intervened, "It's New Year's Eve and you guys have only been together for 6 days. It would be horrible if you guys broke up today right? Seriously, think about how happy you make each other and how much you _need _each other. Don't let one stupid disagreement tear you apart,"

"Felix is right," Hayley smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Jake for going crazy on you. And seriously, thankyou for the ice-cream. That meant a lot,"

"I wish Felix wasn't the therapist in our relationship," Jake mocked as Hayley giggled, "But I'm glad he's looking out for us. Now let's forget about this and just enjoy the movie?"

"Cool," Hayley replied as she gave Jake a kiss on the cheek, "So Felix, what movie are we watching?"

"Well _The Revenger _has just been released today and I know it's one of Jake's favourite comics," Felix suggested, "How about we watch that?"

"Sounds perfect!" Jake shouted enthusiastically, "I'll grab some food for us and you guys can get the tickets!"

Before Hayley or Felix had the chance to reply, Jake was happily rushing to the snack bar for popcorn and candy. Hayley laughed a little as she realised her boyfriend was a complete and utter geek- but he was her geek. Felix and Hayley then walked over to the ticketing counter but frowned as they saw a line.

"This line is going to take a while," complained Hayley as she pouted from frustration.

"Yeah but I guess it'll be worth it," Felix answered with a grin on his face, "Jake really loves _The __Revenger _comics and I heard from Etienne that the movie was really good. He lined up this morning at 6 to watch it,"

"Wow...talk about crazy!" Hayley laughed, "By the way, thanks for what you did back there with Jake and I. I guess us arguing will never stop- even if we are together,"

"No problem, Hayley- what are friends for?" Felix beamed as he took out his wallet, "And how about you let me treat all of us to the movie? Consider it a late Christmas present or an early New Year's gift!"

"Sorry Felix but I can't let you do that," Hayley replied as she snatched Felix's wallet away, "I'll pay for myself and I can cover Jake too,"

"Why can't I pay for all of us?" Felix asked; raising an eyebrow, "What's going on, Hayley?"

"Look, I'll tell you but don't tell Jake," Hayley said; a pleading look evident in her eyes, "I want him to hear it from myself- it is my problem after all,"

"That sounds fair to me," Felix said honestly.

"Ok, well it all started a few years back when I met someone I thought was special..."

–

Jake stood in line at the snack counter; patiently waiting his turn as an elderly woman discussed with the cashier what size popcorn she should get. Even when usually, he'd be annoyed at the seniors of Lakewood for being so fussy, he was at peace with himself because he finally had the girl of his dreams. Soon enough, the lady had decided with a regular bucket of popcorn and had finally left the queue. Jake, still with a smile on his face, quickly made his decision in regard to food and went with a large popcorn, 3 large sodas and 3 candy bars for him and his friends.

As he walked back, trying to juggle all the stuff he was holding, he couldn't resist a large grin as he saw _his _girlfriend talking to his best friend. Calling Hayley his _girlfriend _instead of _team mate _gave him a strange but warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach- which made his heart beat faster, indicating how deep his feelings really were for her. But his heart almost stopped as he heard what Hayley and Felix were talking about.

"You can't tell anyone, alright?" Hayley instructed harshly, "Especially Ja- oh hi Jake!"

"Hey Hayley," Jake forced a smile; hiding the hurt from the fact that Hayley was keeping a secret from him, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course not," Hayley smirked as she kissed his cheek, "Oh look at all the food!"

"Here, let me carry some," Felix offered, "Thanks Jake,"

"No problem- you bought me a ticket so the least I could do was share the food," Jake replied, "So...Hayley; what can't you tell me?"

"What?" Hayley chuckled nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I heard you saying-"

"Oh, hurry up guys; the movie's already started!" Felix exclaimed, "Come on!"

The 3 Troop members hurried along as the ran into a cinema to watch their movie. Even though Jake was supposed to be happy that he was seeing his favourite comic-turned-movie with two of the most important people in his life, he didn't. For some reason, he had a very bad feeling that something was wrong with Hayley that was _probably _his fault. Maybe him and Hayley being together was a mistake. Maybe it _was_ too risky to be a couple when you were part of the Troop. Maybe his worst fear was coming true.

He was going to lose the one he loved.

–

"Jake," Hayley smiled as she cuddled closer to his warm form, "I'm a little cold, do you think I could borrow your jacket for the time being?"

"Well I'm cold too, Hayley," Jake hissed as he pried Hayley's touch off him, "You should've worn more,"

Hayley sat up; clearly shocked that her _boyfriend _would treat her with such ill manners and disrespect. Maybe it was one of those days that Jake was acting weird and that maybe he ws too engrossed in the movie right now. So she decided to brush it off and give him another chance or two.

"Oh that's alright, sorry," she breathed as she faked a cough, "Jake, I finished my drink but my throat's a little dry. Could I have a sip of yours?"

"No Hayley," Jake snapped, "I don't want your germs on my drink. Who _knows _where you mouth's been!"

_Breathe Hayley, breathe_.

Hayley frowned as she realised that was Strike 2 and Jake was now hanging on a very thin line. She didn't need this sort of treatment from anybody and the worst part was she didn't even know _what _she did to deserve this attitude from Jake. Usually he was the caring and adorable one but now he was being plain rude.

"Jake," Hayley stated; trying to stop herself from being shaky, "Did I do something to hurt you in anyway?"

"No," Jake replied automatically as his eyes still stayed glued to the screen.

"Then why are you are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Hayley asked in distress, "I don't think I really earned this or how you're acting towards me since I've been nothing but-"

"God Hayley, don't you ever shut up?" Jake growled, "Can't you see I'm watching a movie and I'm not in the mood for your rubbish right now?"

Hayley's eyes widened as tears started to sting her eyes. She couldn't believe Jake had just said that to her. She always knew he was up himself but she wouldn't have ever thought he'd be _this _arrogant and self-conceited. She tried to search in his beautiful chocolate eyes for any sign of sorrow or remorse though being in the dark didn't really help her cause. Hayley laid a hand on his shoulder as she tried to turn him to face her but he ripped her grip off him and edged closer to the other side of his seat.

_Strike three- you're out._

"You know what, Jake Collins," Hayley seethed; the tears flowing from her eyes down her pink cheeks as she stood up in her seat- not caring who heard her, "I don't need this from you. I've tried being a good girlfriend and you _were _the perfect boyfriend- I seriously couldn't imagine my life without you. But if what you _just _showed me was your _'true self' _then I don't want anything to do with you,"

"What?" Jake whispered as he raised his head to meet with Hayley's upset eyes, "Hayley...I didn't mean what I said I was just-"

"Sorry Jake, I'm _not in the mood for your rubbish_," Hayley mocked as she threw his harsh words back at him, "Well give me a call when you _are _in the mood,"

"Hayley, I-"

"Excuse me, miss, but there's been a noise complaint here," a young cinema attendant with a flash light informed Hayley and Jake with a straight face.

"That's fine," Hayley smiled sarcastically; hiding her raw emotions, "I was just leaving,"

In a flash, Hayley grabbed her bag and ran out of the cinema in tears; slamming the door shut behind her as she left. Because now, she knew that her prince had turned into an ugly frog.

And there was no turning him back.

–

Jake felt terrible. He didn't mean for Hayley to be hurt; in fact, it _killed _him to know that he was the one that made her feel _this _bad. He didn't want Hayley to break up with him; he only wanted her to somehow open up more to him. Why would she tell something to Felix and not him? It didn't make _any _sense since _he _was her boyfriend!

He tried to not be affected by Felix knowing something he didn't- he really did. But sometimes, feelings get the better of you. He was angry at Hayley as she didn't tell him _anything._ Though now, he wasn't even angry at Hayley anymore. He was angry at himself. And he missed Hayley a _hell _lot even if she hadn't even been gone for a minute.

"Dude, what the hell did you just do?" Felix whispered angrily, "You not _only _hurt Hayley, but you just let your girl run through the door and end things between you two without a fight!"

"How could she be _my _girl?" Jake sighed as he ran a hair through his hair, "She told you something that she couldn't tell _me_- her _boyfriend_,"

"What _are_ you going on about, Jake?" Felix asked in confusion and frustration.

"Well, I was buying snacks for us and as I was walking back to meet you guys, I heard her say to you that 'you can't tell anyone, especially Ja-' but she saw me before she finished," Jake huffed, "Though I didn't hear the last bit, I'm _pretty _sure she meant you couldn't tell _Jake,_"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Felix chuckled bitterly, "She wasn't keeping _anything _from you. She was just telling me about how her ex-boyfriend had taken advantage of her money since he knew she was rich and everything by buttering her up with his cash so that she would get him something expensive for their anniversary or his birthday, etc. She knew that you wouldn't do that and she was just ranting to me about it,"

"But she was _still _keeping a secret from me!" Jake shouted; only to be hushed by surrounding people, "_Girlfriends _don't do that!"

"She was going to tell you Jake," Felix smiled weakly, "She was going to tell you after the movie. Maybe you should've just given her a little more time and a little more space for her to think for herself..."

"So are you saying I just let the love of my life walk out of my life over my arrogant and idiotic behaviour because I couldn't get it past my ego that she was keeping something from me on New Year's Eve- a time where couples like Hayley and myself used to be should be having the times of their life as they struggle to find the perfect New Year's gift for each other?" Jake blurted out in one breath.

"...Yep, pretty much," Felix nodded as Jake slammed his head down in anger onto the chair in front of him.

–

"Hayley, sweetheart, it's dinner time! Come on down here and get some food before it gets cold,"

"No thanks mum," Hayley mumbled back, "I'm not in the mood to eat,"

"Alright honey," Hayley's mum sighed, "But honestly- no boy is worth your tears! I'll save some dinner for you when we go see the New Year fireworks,"

Hayley was currently crouched up in her bed; stuffing her face with chocolate ice-cream. She never expected herself to be _this _hurt when Jake ripped her heart to pieces; nor did she really expect that Jake and her would ever break up. She really believed that they were going to last the distance; overcome the 'high school sweetheart' stereotypes in which they wouldn't make it to marriage. Tears started to swell up in her eyes again as she came across a thought she almost wanted to deny herself- as corny as it sounded, she really did believe Jake was _the one_.

Her phone came to life when it vibrated on her bedside table for the seventh time in the past 3 hours. It was Jake; trying to call again to talk to her. The reasons for his name coming up on her phone were blurred as she assumed that Jake would probably want to tell her that fairytales didn't exist and that he can't be as perfect as Brian or any of the other boyfriends she has had in the past. If only he knew about Ben- her loser of an ex-boyfriend who broke her heart when she was 13. She was planning to tell him about how she was scared that he would break her heart like Ben did at the end of the movie but he never gave her the chance as he treated her like dirt throughout the whole thing. Like _hell _Hayley Steele was going to put up with that.

Suddenly, her phone chimed; signaling a text message instead of a call. She sighed, knowing that Jake had probably given up on the calls but wouldn't give up on talking to her. Why did Jake even _want _to contact her? Was he finally in the mood for her so-called _rubbish_? Hesitantly, she opened the message and gasped at what it said.

**Open your front door.**

Regaining her composure, Hayley rolled her eyes. As if she was going to open the door- what if Jake was there and wanted to rage at her some more? She was about to put the phone down again as it chimed again- telling her there was another text.

**Please?**

She laughed quitely to herself as she knew that Jake was pretty slack when it came to manners, though he did have his moments. Caving in to her curiousity, she slipped on a jumper as she stepped down the stairs and onto the pink mat in front of her door.

Cautiously, she opened the door and saw something beautiful, laid on her 'Welcome' mat outside. On it was a crimson Ickie doll- one that looked like the time from last Christmas, holding a matching red rose wrapped in ribbons and a note. She picked it up and read it; smiling uncontrollably as she did.

**This makes up for last Christmas and this Christmas, but not today.  
I'll see you at the fireworks tonight- please be there. There's some things I need to say to you.  
Jake**

Tears formed again for the second time that night- not because of sadness but because of the warm fuzzy feeling fluttering in her stomach from Jake's kind words. Maybe he had a reason for his actions and maybe, _just _maybe, Hayley could just forgive him.

–

Hayley brushed her hair quickly as her parents urged her to hurry up or they would miss the fireworks. She didn't have a lot of time to decide what she was going to wear and so she decided to go with the first thing in her closet- the extravagant red dress she had worn to the Christmas Charity Concert. She slipped on her black heels and grabbed her phone before almost tripped down the stairs as she raced down. Luckily, she found her parents holding the door for her- still waiting for her.

"Come on Hayley, we're already late!" her dad said quite crossly as they scurried along into their family car.

While in the vehicle, her mum stressed how important it was to stay together because there would be heaps of people and it would be very easy to become lost. Although Hayley was half-listening, she couldn't stop her mind from traveling to Jake. Even when he had practically ripped out her heart and assaulted it with insults that would crush anyone, she couldn't prevent herself from being distracted by the image in her head of his chocolate eyes or his crooked grin or just _him._ He was imperfectly perfect. That was the best and probably _only _way to describe him. He may not have been the buff hero at the end of the romance movies she would watch but he was _better _than that guy. He was smart and funny and adorable and...the list went on. She was impatiently waiting for her dad to drive them to the harbour so she could see what Jake had in store for her. Her stomach churned at all the possibilities. Maybe he was going to win her back; maybe he was going to apologise and explain everything to her; or maybe he was going to tell her what she didn't want to hear- that he had lost interest in her because he was only in it for the chase.

Soon, they were at the harbour. Hayley stepped out of the vehicle; trying not to step on her own dress and trip into the water. She chuckled nervously as her mum came around and helped her stand out of the car. The cold night air bit at her skin as she realised she had forgotten her jacket. Her mum and dad walked on to be on th edge of the jetty to see the fireworks but Hayley wanted to relax a little and walk around before she said farewell to what a year it had been for her. As the wind grew stronger and the temperature dropped, she inwardly cursed at her stupidity until a warm tuxedo jacket was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey," Jake smiled weakly, "Thought you were cold,"

"Thanks..." Hayley answered shyly as her eyes averted his gaze by staring at her shuffling feet.

"Still...wow. You look beautiful tonight," Jake started; running a hand through his hair as Hayley blushed, "Listen, Hayley, I...uh..."

"No, I get it," Hayley mumbled; cutting Jake, "You weren't feeling the same way as I did. It's fine- I understand. We've been friends for a while and this relationship thing would ruin it so thanks for opening my eyes before it was too late,"

As Hayley began to walk away; her heart pounding in her ears from the intensity of Jake's eyes that were currently staring at her in bewilderment, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist so she would turn around. She finally looked up to Jake's eyes and she couldn't see anything else but pain. Had _she _caused that?

"I already let you go once on that Valentine's Day when Eris came," Jake whispered in a brutally honest tone that made Hayley shiver, "You think I'd make the same mistake by letting you go again?"

"I...we..." Hayley stuttered until Jake pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle and light but made Hayley's toes curl from all the energy in that kiss. Tears slowly made their way down her face and she felt Jake tense up as he felt them make contact with his lips. Only _love _and _hurt _was evident in the kiss and it seemed everyone and everything else had disappeared. Her heart beat crazily and she knew that she couldn't let Jake go- even if she tried.

"I was an idiot and a jerk to you today, Hayley," Jake cringed, "I was _way _out of line. That wasn't the me you saw ok? You know the _real _me- you know, the one you always compare to a reindeer?"

"I...I don't know if I can trust you, Jake," Hayley confessed, "You really hurt me back at the cinema,"

"I am _so _sorry, Hayley," Jake admitted; his eyes never once leaving hers, "I was just upset that I had overheard Felix and your conversation about not telling me something and...I just hated the feeling of being last to know things about you. For us to work, we need to tell each other everything. It may hurt, it may make us angry and it might even break us up but any relationship has to have trust. I...I can't be in a relationship where you don't trust me Hayley,"

"I do trust you, Jake," Hayley stated, "I really do. Why else would I still be in the Troop; fighting alongside you?"

"That's good to know then," Jake laughed lightly, "But in all seriousness and honesty- Hayley Steele, like I've said time and time before, I would never _ever _walk away from you. I wouldn't even _think _of hurting you or betraying you and for God's sakes, I love you so damn much. Just thinking about you being with someone else makes me feel sick,"

"Good, because it's the same feeling here," Hayley grinned as she gave Jake a warm hug, "I love you so much, Jake. And I promise you- no more secrets, no more ignoring your calls or making up lies,"

"Hayley and Jake?" Felix called from behind us, "Everyone's counting down to the fireworks- are you guys coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Hayley giggled as Jake wrapped an arm around her no longer shivering shoulders, as they ran towards the harbour and started to count down from 5 for the fireworks to be launched.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone roared and cheered as bangs of colours sprang up in the sky. Hayley grinned uncontrollably as she thought about her and Jake being together, once again. Though relationships weren't perfect, she believed that Jake and her may _just _be the best combination yet. Felix, Jake and Hayley hugged briefly as the 3 Troop members anticipated the new year to be filled with monsters and mysteries.

Even with such a sight displayed in the black night background, Jake could only look at the wonder beside him. Hayley's face glowed from the beauty displayed in the sky but noticed Jake was only looking at her. She turned around and they smiled shyly at each other. Slowly they leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched for their first kiss of the new year.

And a different spark began; lighting up the night sky.

–

**And that's the end of Reindeer Kisses!  
I can't believe it's over! I'm sad- are you? ):  
I tried cutting it down but couldn't..and honestly, I'm not 110% happy with this epilogue. It feels like I'm missing something..I might review it soon and change some stuff. Who knows? Haha~  
Oh well, I hope you guys like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


End file.
